Les meilleurs ennemis
by mokyoshi
Summary: Harry et Draco se confrontent encore une fois. A travers leurs pensées communes, ils se battent et se déchirent. N'y a t-il vraiment aucune solution?


Présentation: Song fic, les 2 personnages sont les pires ennemis de Harry Potter. Draco et Harry sont confrontés à leurs destins. Ma fic parle de la Haine et de ce qui a derriere...J'espere que vous aimerez . Et même si vous aimez pas, dîtes moi ce que je devrai améliorer. Merci .

Rintintouin: les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling et ma fic n'est pas à mêttre en bourse.!!

**Draco Vs Harry(Les meilleurs ennemis de Pascal Obispo et Zazie)**

Ce sont leurs pensées communes au même moment, au même endroit :

_« Les meilleurs ennemis du monde »_

C'est le nom que l'on nous as donné. Partout dans cet univers. C'est étrange. Comment on en a put arriver là. Nous nous sommes quasiment jamais parlé. Juste pour nous insulter. Nous sommes dans des maisons différentes, ennemies tout comme nous. Représente-tu ce que tu es vraiment? Des élèves de Poudlard :

_« Voilà ce que nous sommes»_

Mais sans arrêt à nous détester, à nous maudire, à nous accuser, à nous battre, Cette bataille n'est que l'

_«Amorce de sourires et de bombes»_

Des sourires mauvais lorsque l'autre chute . Des bombes, des piéges, des délations, des bagarres, des insultes, des injures, des coups, des croc en jambes, des trahisons, des stratagèmes, des sorts, Voilà notre vie

_« Et du mal qu'on s'donne »_

Malgré ce mal, notre rivalité sera toujours là. Comme nos deux maisons, comme nos deux vies, comme nos deux esprits. Ton esprit est si différent du mien. Je te suis supérieur et tu le sais :

_« C'est toi contre moi »_

Les Autres n'ont rien à faire là. Nos amis ne sont pas concernés. C'est un duel entre nous.

_« On s'y retrouve »_

quelque fois. Tu es là, devant moi. Seul. Est-ce que notre guerre recommence ? Non, une foule passe.

_« On s'y perd »_

Mais la foule ne fait que passer. Elle disparaît. Nous sommes à nouveau seuls :

_« C'est toi contre moi »_

Pourtant, on voudrait ne plus se haïr. On voudrait tellement parler !On voudrait tellement se respecter ! On voudrait tellement se voir autrement !Il y a une solution à ce conflit stupide. Il doit tout de même avoir une solution. Alors

_« On se révolte »_

contre ça. On y est presque. Je veux lui tendre la main. Lui aussi, je le sens. Mais pourtant, il me tend aussi la baguette. Il n'y a pas de solution. Ou on ne veut pas réellement trouver la bonne :

_« On se soumet »_

à la bonne vieille habitude. Une guerre entre deux êtres totalement opposés. Quoi de plus normal et de stupide venant d'êtres humains ? On va pas changer…On a pas le temps. Pas la peine de faire de bons sentiments quand notre destin nous contrôle. Le destin, quel belle invention de l'être humain. Tout ça pour plus vite abandonner, c'est humain. Nous sommes humains alors

_« Mets-toi contre moi »_

pour nous battre jusqu'à la fin. Rien ne me fait peur, rien ne me fait mal. Même si

_« La guerre (dure) encore »_

Dix années.

_« On s'y fait »_

Je te répète

_« Mets-toi contre moi »_

Pour un duel sanglant et glacial :

_« Pourvu qu'on y reste »_

Car nous sommes peut être :

_« Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es »_

Comme tu es. L'image que tu m'envoie est mauvaise, dégoûtante et absurde. Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi…je ne trouve pas le mot. SI ! Incompréhensible. Alors, quand on ne comprend pas, on a peur. Et quand on a peut, on se bat :

_« C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve »_

Encore une fois. Mais à chaque fois

_« On s'y perd »_

Pourtant je sais que :

_« C'est toi contre moi »_

Encore une fois :

_"On se révolte"_

Mais a chaque fois

_«On se soumet »_

Pourtant je sais que je te dirai :

_« Mets-toi contre moi »_

J'aime notre guerre. Je veux la guerre! Plus ! beaucoup plus !

_« La guerre encore !  
On s'y fait »_

Alors :

_« Mets-toi contre moi_

Et Alléluia :

_« Pourvu qu'on y reste »_

Oui, qu'on meurt tous les deux. Je ne supporterai pas que tu me remplaces. Ton ennemie ne serait pas digne de moi. Je lui serai sûrement supérieur. Pourvu qu'on s'entretuent et que l'on continuent notre combat, la bas. Qu'il dure une éternité, que ce conflit nécessaire soit immortel. Qu'il ne meurt pas lorsque nous quitterons notre corps mais qu'il continue à travers la Mort. Si quelque chose doit se réaliser dans ma vie, c'est ce souhait… Et qu'on jette des brindilles à notre feu commun, pour que la bataille dure encore

_« Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance »_

Mon ennemi

_"Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence"  
_

Mon ennemi

_La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou »_

Nous sommes et serons toujours

_« Fidèle envers et contre nous »_

Car nous sommes aussi

_« Les meilleurs ennemis  
C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se retrouve  
On se perd  
Et toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
Je te promets  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Qu'on restera_

_les meilleurs ennemis du monde »_

Même après la mort…

FIN...


End file.
